Coffee Shop Girl
by Page of Doom
Summary: Human AU. A coffee shop. That's where it all started. Natalia and Alfred, two polar opposites but, opposites attract. Rating will most likely change later on.
1. Chapter 1, Another Normal Afternoon

**Title: Coffee Shop Girl**

**Chapter: Chapter 1, A Normal Afternoon**

**Author: animecookiefairy**

**Rating: T**

**Genre(s): Romance, Friendship**

**Character(s): Belarus, America**

**Pairing(s): Possibly Eventual AmeBel**

**Summary: Human AU. A coffee shop. That's where it all started. Two completely different people who would change each others lives forever. Natalia, the beautiful, mysterious, cold-hearted girl. Alfred, the loud, cheerful boy. Two polar opposites, but...opposites attract. **

A/N:_Not much to say here...just an idea that's been itching at my brain for awhile, I suppose. Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>A coffee shop.<p>

That's where it all started, a coffee shop. She would come in everyday and order the same thing. A tall cinnamon latte. Then she would sit down in the same corner, and just drink her coffee, looking out the window. She'd been finished with her drink within ten minutes, and then she would stand outside for about five minutes before getting picked up by her best friend.

That was a normal afternoon for Natalia Alfroskaya.

He didn't really go to the coffee shop much. He didn't need to. It wasn't that he hated coffee, he loved it! He lived on soda, that's what gave him energy. But, on the rare occasions he did go to the coffee shop, he ordered a small cinnamon latte. And on this particular day, he was standing behind the girl who ordered the same thing he did. Natalia Alfroskaya and Alfred F. Jones. These two individuals, completely strangers until that day, were unaware how much they would change each other's lives forever…

"Hello, Natalia! Same as always, I guess?" The brunette at the counter asked. "I believe you should be able to answer that question by now," Natalia said in a cold tone, handing him her money. Alfred wondered if the man at the counter felt the cold air that suddenly filled the room as she spoke. The brunette laughed nervously and went back to get Natalia her drink. "Here you go," he said. "One small cinnamon latte." Alfred perked up at the sound of this. "Really? That's the same thing I always get!" he said excitedly. The girl looked at him icily. "Really?" she asked before walking briskly to her usual seat. Again, Alfred felt a cold air fill the room. Still, something about the girl intrigued him. She was kind of-no, really-pretty. Platinum blonde, crystal blue eyes, slender with lots of curves…she was almost unrealistic, she was so pretty. Plus, Alfred _loved _it when a woman had a bit of toughness about her, and this girl clearly had a lot. Alfred watched her walk off to her seat, leaning against the counter and sighing.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Alfred heard a voice behind him ask. He jumped slightly and turned around. "Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you," the brunette said with a smile. Alfred shook his head, smiling back. "Naw man, it's all good. But anyways, you were saying? "

"She's amazing, right? Natalia, I mean."

"Oh! You mean that blonde girl? Yeah, she's pretty cool."

"She comes in her every day at the same time, and orders the same drink. And apparently," he said as Alfred handed him his money. "You happen to order the same thing." The brunette smiled softly and prepared Alfred's drink. The blonde laughed softly and nodded in agreement. "Apparently," he said. The brunette handed Alfred his drink and smiled again, though his smile quickly faded as he leaned over the counter, looking a little sad. "But…the thing is…she's impossible…" Alfred blinked a few times. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I've tried asking her out to dinner a few times, but she always rejects me. My best friend says it's for the best, and he doesn't trust her…but she just pulls you in, you know?"

"Yeah…" Alfred looked at the young woman sitting alone, staring distantly at the window. She looked so lonely… He could not allow that! "Well, thanks man~!" he said cheerfully before hurrying off to sit next to her. He pulled up a seat next to her and smiled brightly. "Hey!"

Natalia looked at the man sitting next to her with a blank expression. He really had some guts, randomly approaching her like that. She looked away from him again, hoping he would leave if she ignored him. Alfred blinked a couple of times before calling her again, not ready to give up quite yet. "Natalia's your name, right?" Natalia sighed softly and looked at Alfred. "Yes, my name is Natalia," She said, cold as ever. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Well, I just noticed you were sitting alone and-"

"I'm fine alone." She turned away from him again, gazing out the window.

"Well, I just figured you'd need someone to talk to…" the young man mumbled. No response came from the woman next to him. She just continued to stare out the window, taking an occasional sip of her coffee. The two sat in silence for another minute or two, before Natalia finally got up. "It's been nice talking to you!" Alfred said, smiling at her. Once again, she didn't respond, just walked away, throwing away her empty coffee cup and walking out the door.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Seriously. If you don't know who the guy at the counter is, imma punch you. BI Just kidding~! But anyways, where will this story go? When did I suddenly start using dramatic irony as a writing tool? I guess only one of these questions matter, but it's past my bedtime and I'm really hyper...god, I'm not looking forward to school in the morning._

_Well, see you next time!_

_And don't forget to check my profile for info on requests!_

_~animecookiefairy_


	2. Chapter 2, One Rainy Day

**Title: Coffee Shop Girl**

**Chapter: Chapter 2, One Rainy Day**

**Author: animecookiefairy**

**Rating: T**

**Genre(s): Romance, Friendship**

**Character(s): Belarus, America**

**Pairing(s): Possibly Eventual AmeBel**

**Waring(s) for This Chapter: Cursing, slight sexual references **

**Summary: Human AU. A coffee shop. That's where it all started. Two completely different people who would change each others lives forever. Natalia, the beautiful, mysterious, cold-hearted girl. Alfred, the loud, cheerful boy. Two polar opposites, but...opposites attract.**

**A/N**

****_Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! :) I'm working hard on writing, and I'm hoping to update more often~_

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Alfred got coffee and sat with Natalia every single day. With each passing day, he got her to talk more and more. He didn't know much about her, but he did know a few things which he defiantly did not scribble down after she left each day:<p>

_She's 19 years old._

_She's turning 20 at the end of the month._

_Hey! She's only a little younger than me!_

_She has two older siblings, but they're both in collage. _

_On the other side of the world._

_Wow, bummer. _

_She's in collage and shares an apartment with an old friend of hers._

_Could "old friend" actually mean girlfriend? Is she a lesbian? Attractive girls usually are…_

_She seems to despise the guy at the counter, though he seems to be pretty interested in her. _

_I probably shouldn't show too much interest, I don't want her to act like that to me. _

Okay, so maybe he did write down some notes of his own…but they meant nothing! He just wanted to make sure he didn't ask the same thing twice. Yeah. That's it. He had no interest in her whatsoever. Why would he? It's not like she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen or anything like that. Hell, he only visited her because he felt sorry for her!

Of course, there isn't a word of truth in that paragraph. He wrote those notes so he could remember every detail about her. Because girls apparently like it when you remember what they tell you. He was crazy about her. She was beautiful, and she probably had an amazing smile. Of course, he couldn't know for sure, since Natalia never smiled.

Natalia really did have no interest in Alfred. He was annoying. Why couldn't she just have her coffee in peace? Why did this loud young man have to interrupt her peace? Hadn't he ever heard of manners? It wasn't until a very certain rainy day that she even considered him anything more than a pest.

_stuck in traffic, might be late. sorry!_

Natalia had been standing in the rain for about an hour when her roommate sent her that message. "_Might_ be late?" she growled. "She's a whole hour late!" the blonde sighed and crossed her arms. Alfred noticed that Natalia had been standing out in the rain for an hour without an umbrella; the poor girl was soaked to the bone. _Why didn't she bring an umbrella? _He thought. He looked at his own umbrella and then back outside. After looking back and forth for a minute or two, he finally decided to take action. He went outside and opened his umbrella, walking carefully over to the young woman, holding the umbrella over her. "You'll catch a cold that way, you know," he said.

Natalia looked at Alfred curiously, unsure of what to say. "…Thank you for caring," she finally managed to say. "Hey! No problem!" Alfred said with a bright smile. Natalia couldn't help but blush at his smile. She had to admit, it was cute. Actually, now that she got a good look at him…_he _was cute. She blushed more and quickly looked down. "Something wrong?" he asked softly. Natalia's mind panicked as she searched for an excuse. "It's just…ah…If you're using your umbrella to cover me, how are you not getting wet?"

Alfred blinked in realization. She was protected from the rain, but he was now getting soaked! He blused lightly and looked at her. "W-well…do you mind if I just get under with you?" he asked. _Well shit. _Natalia thought._ I didn't think he would ask that…_ She sighed softly and nodded once. "But only because I don't want you getting sick," she said. Great. Now it sounded like she cared about him. "Because no one deserves that," she added on quickly.

Alfred scooted under the umbrella awkwardly, a light blush forming on his cheeks. "No one except that guy at the counter, huh~?" he asked, laughing softly. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Natalia said.

"I see the way you look at that brunette, like you're about to strangle him." The male gave another small laugh and Natalia sighed softly.

"He doesn't understand the meaning of 'not interested' until you break his limbs." Alfred froze, trying to hide his fear. This girl really was dangerous. Why did that just attract him more? "O-oh, really? That must be annoying…"

"It is."

Alfred laughed a little. _Wow, she seems tough. Breaking a guy's limbs just for asking her out…wow...I wonder what she's like in bed…? I mean, just based on that, she might be-wait, why am I thinking about that? Bad brain. No sex thoughts. Not in public, at least…_

Alfred cleared his throat and tried to hide his blush. He took another look at the young woman to find that she was looking directly at him! _Oh god, what do I say? _He thought. "You're really pretty!" he blurted out. _Wait, what? Fuck, what do I do now? _

Natalia blushed lightly and looked away from him. "You think so…?" she asked quietly. Alfred nodded slowly. "Well…yeah…" he lifted her chin slowly and made her look at him. "Why would I lie about that…?" Natalia blinked a couple of times before leaning closer to him, her lips parted slightly. The young male's cheeks instantly turned bright red. _She wants a kiss? Already? Do I go for it or…? _

_BEEP!_

Before Alfred could finish his thought, the two were cut off by the loud honking of a car horn. Natalia fell back, quickly being brought back to reality. _Was I really about to…? _She looked at the car. A light blue convertible. "Oh, that's my roommate!" she said quickly, hurrying to the car. She opened the passenger side door and got in quickly, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Natalia sighed and buckled her seatbelt, sitting back and sighing quietly. She fixed her hair and looked at the driver, clearly annoyed. "Why did you text me that you _might _be late when you were already an hour late?" she asked impatiently.

"It felt a lot earlier than it was, okay?" the other said, also slightly annoyed. "But that's not important. Who's that guy that was with you just now, and why did you look like you were about to kiss him?"

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_Next chapter, the identity of Nattie's roomate will be reveled! Who will it be? Anyone who guesses right gets a cookie~! :3_


	3. Chapter 3, Tell Me Everything

**Title: Coffee Shop Girl**

**Chapter: Chapter 3, Tell Me Everything**

**Author: animecookiefairy**

**Rating: T**

**Genre(s): Romance, Friendship**

**Character(s): Belarus, America**

**Pairing(s): Possibly Eventual AmeBel**

**Waring(s) for This Chapter: Slight language**

**Summary: Human AU. A coffee shop. That's where it all started. Two completely different people who would change each others lives forever. Natalia, the beautiful, mysterious, cold-hearted girl. Alfred, the loud, cheerful boy. Two polar opposites, but...opposites attract.**

**A/N**

_Ohmygod._

_Ohmygodyouguys,stoppit._

_Seriously, you're making me all blushy with all your nice comments. /_

_Okay, on a more serious note. _

_Your reviews seriously make my day. _

_Thank you all and enjoy the chapter! _

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to tell me who you were making kissy faces at or not?"<p>

"Does it really matter?"

"If it means making sure my best friend doesn't end up dating some creep, then yes, it does."

"I highly doubt he's a creep, Elizaveta." Natalia sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. "And I'm _not _dating him, nor will I ever."

"Say you did, and he turned out to be a complete asshole. Then what?"

Natalia sighed loudly and rubbed her temples. Why was her roommate so annoying? She didn't even want to kiss this guy! _ Something_ was wrong, maybe she really did have a cold? Maybe she's going insane? That had to be it. She hated him, why would she kiss him? Okay so, maybe she didn't _completely _hate him, but she had no romantic feelings towards him, or any sort of physical attraction! Natalia sighed again as she racked her brain for an excuse as to why she would have kissed him.

"Oh, just wait tell Ivan and Kat find out about this!" Elizaveta said after a long silence, grinning excitedly. Natalia was snapped out of her thoughts and glared at Elizaveta, growling softly. "Tell anyone," She hissed. "And I will _kill_ you." Elizaveta sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, pulling up to the parking lot of the shared apartment. "Fine, I won't tell," she groaned.

"Promise? I know how you are at work, you and your friends gossip constantly. I don't want to hear a word about this from anyone at work."

The two young ladies worked at a clothing store in a mall no too far from their apartment. Elizaveta had made a small circle of friends there, and the group was all about gossip and rumors. They were just as bad as a group of sixteen year old girls, if not worse. Natalia felt as if she was the only normal person that worked there sometimes. One of their co-workers was best friends with the barista that was obsessed with Natalia; another was this super-perverted French guy. Then there was Emma, who was actually really sweet, but still annoyed Natalia to no end because of the fact that she was so sweet. If it weren't for the fact that it was the best she could find at the time, Natalia would most likely switch jobs, get away from the gossip and the sweet overload.

"You know," Elizaveta said, stepping out the car. "You're getting pretty defensive for someone who isn't interested." Natalia stepped out the car and sighed softly. "I don't want anyone thinking I'm dating someone I'm not, is there something so wrong with that?" she asked. Elizaveta shook her head and laughed softly. "No, no, not at all," she said... The brunette locked her car door and made her way to the entrance of the apartment. "It's just…you haven't been interested in anyone since freshman year in high school." Elizaveta's voice quickly changed to one of concern.

"We couldn't all date Mister Perfect-Piano-Playing-We're-Still-Friends-Even-After-We-Break-Up, could we? Some of us dated guys that would rather die than be with us."

"Natalia, how many times do I have to say that Ma…you-know-who doing you-know-what was not your fault?"

"It was!" Natalia snapped, stopping right in front of the entrance to the apartment. "It was my fault; I drove him away with my bitchyness!"

"You weren't a bitch to him! In fact, you weren't a bi-you weren't the way you are now until after that!"

"Whatever…" Natalia said, typing the passcode to open the door and storming off to the elevator. Elizaveta sighed softly, following after her friend silently. As they walked into the elevator, Natalia pressed the button to send them to the twenty-first floor. The elevator made its way up slowly, the two girls standing silently, not even daring to look at each other. "You have to admit, this guy does look a lot like Ma-"Natalia glared at Elizaveta. "…him…" Elizaveta mumbled. "He does not…" Natalia said in an annoyed voice. "He does…at least somewhat…"

Natalia didn't respond, just stood there silently, waiting for the elevator to make it to their floor and staring at the ceiling.

"Say, Elizaveta?"

"Yeah?"

"Was there ever a time when I wasn't a total bitch?"

"You really don't remember, do you?"

_8 years ago_

_A shy, quiet boy stood at the front of the class, looking for a seat. He wore a red hoodie, blue jeans, and Converse that matched his shirt. He watched the ground mostly, though he looked up just slightly to look for a seat. "Sit anywhere you want," the teacher said sweetly. The boy walked slowly to an open desk next to a blonde girl working on a math assignment. She wore a light blue frilled tank top over a white t-shirt, a white skirt that went down to right above her knees, and blue flats. She seemed nice, not to mention very pretty. The girl looked up at him, smiling slightly. "The seat's free," she said sweetly when she noticed the boy hesitating. "The kid that used to sit there switched classes."_

_The boy took his seat, placing his backpack down next to him. He didn't speak a word, just got out his work from a previous class and began working on it. _

_However, the girl couldn't help but stare at him. He was kind of cute, in a way. His hair was a tad long, but it looked good on him. Plus, she always had a bit of a thing for guys that wore glasses. And, as an added bonus, he seemed really sweet. She tapped his shoulder lightly with a red mechanical pencil and he looked up from his work. She smiled at him, her crystal blue eyes lighting up slightly. "You're new here, right? My name's Natalia Alfroskaya."_

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_So we find out there was a time that Nattie was really nice! But what happened to that girl? Why am I leaving all of these questions? Why am I always asking you in the author's notes? _

_XD So, I'll be awaiting your awesome reviews on my fanfiction that gets more love than it really deserves~! XD_

_Now, it's 3am out here so...goodnight...morning...whatever!_

_~animecookiefairy_


	4. Chapter 4, Uncertainty

**Title: Coffee Shop Girl**

**Chapter: Chapter 4, Uncertainty**

**Author: animecookiefairy**

**Rating: T**

**Genre(s): Romance, Friendship**

**Character(s): Belarus, America**

**Pairing(s): Possibly Eventual AmeBel, References to Past Belarusx? (as if it isn't obvious) **

**Waring(s) for This Chapter: Sexual References, Mild Language **

**Summary: Human AU. A coffee shop. That's where it all started. Two completely different people who would change each others lives forever. Natalia, the beautiful, mysterious, cold-hearted girl. Alfred, the loud, cheerful boy. Two polar opposites, but...opposites attract.**

**A/N**

****_I'm alive you guys! :D Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been grounded and busy and shit. But here's chapter 4! I don't really like the title for this one, but whatever. XDThis is actually my longest chapter, it's as long as my other chapters are after author's notes._

_ALSO. Your reviews are all so wonderful, really! ;u; Every time I check my email, someone has followed my story. It just makes me so-ASDFISH.__ I know I've talked about you since chapter 2 but, gosh I love you guys. _

* * *

><p>Alfred wasn't sure if he really wanted to get coffee the next day. Natalia had just tried to kiss him the previous day! How would she act now? What would happen? "She'll probably confess her love to you," Alfred's roommate said, not looking up from his video game. "Then you'll have to bang her, of course."<p>

"Gilbert, is there ever a time you aren't thinking about sex?" Alfred asked the other man, cocking an eyebrow. "It was a joke," Gilbert said, rolling his eyes. "Right…anyways, I think I really like her, Gil…" Alfred said quietly.

"'Really like her'? What are you, a kindergartener?"

"No but-"

"Al, you're an adult now. There's lust and there's love. None of this 'I like her a lot' bull shit."

"It's possible!"

"Believe what's you want to believe, schoolboy."

Alfred sighed loudly and looked at the alarm clock that sat on the floor next to Gilbert's bed. "Crap!" he shouted, panicking and getting up quickly. "Nattie's gonna be at the coffee shop in like, thirty minutes! Oh man, I'm screwed!"

"'Nattie'? Really, Alfred? And I'd hate to break it to you, but I doubt she'd miss you if you were late."

Alfred rolled his eyes and rushed to get ready before it was too late. He knew it was true; Natalia most likely wouldn't miss him, even if she had tried to kiss him. But he really had to see her again.

"You know," Gilbert said, finally pausing his game as Alfred was fixing his hair. "If you like this girl, you should tell her." Alfred shook his head quickly. "Naw man, it's pretty obvious she's not interested."

"You don't know that. Come on, look at you! You've got 'sexy' written all over you! I mean, not nearly as much as I do, of course, but you've got it!"

The blond just shook his head again. "Sure, I've got it but she doesn't seem to like anyone."

"You think that. But next thing you know she'll be dating some annoying asshole simply because 'Oh, he's got musical talent! Oh, he can play piano! Isn't he so cool?' and then you're stuck hiding the feelings you've had for years from her."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Forget I said it," Gilbert said, rolling his eyes and returning to his game. Alfred shrugged and decided to leave the issue alone. "All right, well I'm going out! Try to get some studying done or something, instead of lazing around all day!" Gilbert scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to have someone to tell me what to do, I'd stay at my little brother's house, thank you very much."

"You know…you could be a little nicer to him. You never know what might happen to him," Alfred said in a soft voice.

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"…Forget get I said it…" Alfred said softly, walking out the door quickly.

Natalia herself was considering not going to the coffee shop for once that day. The events from the previous day were still swirling in her mind. She did try to kiss him, after all. Sure, it was just her being crazy but what if he thought she was interested in him? What if he tried to kiss her?

"You know; if you don't like the guy, just tell him. It saves a lot of trouble." Elizaveta said bluntly "I can't!" Natalia snapped.

"Why not?"

"I just can't, Elizaveta! It's not that easy!"

It was pretty obvious-at least to Elizaveta-that Natalia cared about this "mystery man" quite a bit. With anyone else, Natalia would punch them in the face just for looking at her. Take Toris for example. He had been getting Natalia coffee for about a week when he decided to try to make conversation. The second he said a single word to her, she grabbed him by the collar and told him to never speak to her again or face severe punishment. After he didn't listen to her for several months, she decided to let him take her on a date, something he had been asking her to do for a few weeks. They didn't even get a mile from the apartment before the unfortunate young man got his fingers broken. Natalia then had him drive her back to the apartment despite his injury and "accidentally" left a decent scratch on his car, and most likely his heart.

But this guy was different. Elizaveta found out through hours of nagging that Natalia had been spending several weeks talking to him. She even told him a few things about herself! Of course, Natalia was too stubborn to admit it, but there was most defiantly a spark between the two.

Natalia had given in and decided to go get some coffee anyways. Within about 30 minutes, she was all nice and ready to go. "I'm going out!" she called inside the small apartment. "All right!" Elizaveta replied. "Remember, we have work today, be back by six!" Natalia nodded and walked out the door.

Natalia sighed softly and looked out the window. Did Alfred decide not to come today? The little stunt she pulled probably scared him off. Whatever. As if she cared. He was just some stupid, annoying, attractive young man. No. He wasn't attractive. He was not attractive at all. Not at all. Cute, maybe. But not really. "Hey there!" Natalia jumped a little as her train of thought was completely cut off. "Oh, sorry!" Alfred said with a laugh. "Didn't mean to scare ya!" He sat down next to her as he always did, smiling brightly. "Sorry for being a little late," he said. "I was talking with a friend." Natalia looked at him, then the table. "It's fine," she said in a soft voice. Alfred moved slightly closer to her, blushing light pink. "So, how have you been?" he asked, slightly awkward. "I've been all right, I suppose," She said, still not looking at him.

"That's good." Alfred smiled awkwardly as Natalia finally made eye contact with him. She was so pretty…so mysterious. He was drawn to her like a moth to a fire. But this wasn't fire he was dealing with, it was a snowstorm. A deadly one. And yet, Gilbert's words kept replaying in his head. He couldn't hide his feelings forever, he had to do something about them! He sighed and straightened up a little. They had been hanging out for a while now, maybe a date wouldn't hurt. "So…" he said in a nervous voice. "You busy tomorrow night?" Natalia scowled a little. "Why?"

"Well I was wondering…maybe we could hang out? Like, outside of here hang out."

"A date?"

"A friendly one! A friendly date…"

Natalia thought for a second before nodding. "Very well then," she said, writing the address to the bookstore near her workplace on a napkin. "Meet me at this location. I have work tomorrow, so it'll have to be an early date. Meet me at exactly four o' clock or I'm ditching you." Alfred nodded in understanding. "Good," Natalia said, getting up. "I won't be getting coffee tomorrow, so I had better see you for this date," She got up and walked out the door, throwing out her cup on the way out and leaving Alfred in a state of almost shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

****_Awkward ending is awkward. Well would you look at that? A new (one-sided) pairing is introduced! :D What could this possibly mean for the plot? Anyways...I've got to go take a bath and go to bed, I just got back from visiting my family in Oklahoma and I am TIRED. Not to mention I have school tomorrow. So...goodnight everyone~! The next chapter will be up soon, promise! _


End file.
